During network transport of digital files, such as video fragments or pieces that are sent in individual files called segments, various events or errors (e.g., tune-away, radio channel errors, etc.) can occur that result in only partial files being received. For example, current evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) middleware on a computing device may only receive a partial Dynamic Adaptive Streaming Over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (DASH) segment rather than the entire segment. An application and/or a client providing inputs to a codec, such as a DASH client, may be enabled, under certain conditions, to recover and provide some portion of a file to the codec even though the file may not have been received by the application and/or client in its entirety. Because current applications and/or clients (e.g., current DASH clients) do not have a mechanism for indicating the current applications' and/or clients' ability to receive partial segments, partial segments may not be served to the application and/or client. For example, current eMBMS middleware on a computing device may drop partial segments, which may increase playback interruptions.